


February 25, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos began to smile through his tears when he winced from a creature's claws.





	February 25, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Amos began to smile through his tears when he winced from a creature's claws, but Supergirl remained safe in his arms after he defeated the Smallville enemy.

THE END


End file.
